monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Haganarae
Haganarae is a Bird Wyvern and an Origin Species of Lanularae. Physiology Haganarae superficially resemble Lanularae quite a lot, looking somewhat like a large gull, but there's still noticeable differences. The beak of a Haganarae is lined with rows of small teeth and is hooked at the tip. It also has a small ridge running down the middle of the beak to its head. Their bodies are overall more muscular than those of Lanularae and the feathers covering it are smoother besides a raised stripe of feathers which runs down from its head across its back to its tail, which appear somewhat jagged. It has a wide wingspan and it possesses what look like small wing claws at the front. It does not have feathers running down its legs, showcasing the scales lining its legs alongside the short yet sharp talons on its webbed feet. It has a medium length wyvern-like tail which has large feathers in a fan shape at the end. The feathers covering its body and wings are largely a bluish gray while it also has black stripes running vertically down its side. It also has a black-colored spot around its eyes with the eyes themselves being turquoise. Its beak and feet are a yellowish orange. The jagged line of feathers running down its back is a dark grey while the tip of its tail and wings are a darker bluish gray. Behavior Haganarae are more solitary than Lanularae as they're more commonly sighted in small groups or all alone. This comes with heightened aggression as they've been known to attack things on sight more often than any Lanularae would, even those during mating season. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Haganarae occupy a position rather high in the food chain compared to Lanularae thanks to their larger size and greater degree of strength and more dangerous abilities. They're however largely piscivorous, preying on species of fish around the variety of coastal regions they occupy. However, they definitely will still go after other monsters, being capable of preying on a large variety. They do have to worry about predation from powerful monsters, including Elder Dragons. Behavior towards Other Monsters Haganarae are rather aggressive monsters which have been known to attack small monsters in the area if they come close to the Bird Wyvern or decide to provoke it. Haganarae will also attack weaker large monsters if they come close to the Bird Wyvern or decide to provoke it, but will sometimes attack upon first sight of the weaker large monster. Haganarae will attack monsters of similar strength if they decide to provoke the Bird Wyvern and it will run away from powerful monsters and Elder Dragons if they deal enough damage to it. Tracks Haganarae can leave behind a variety of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Wide Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Gray Feathers" or "Black Feathers", which can be found on the ground, "Talon Marks", which can be found on the ground or on walls, and "Paralytic Toxin", which can be found on the ground and on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Haganarae doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Haganarae doesn't have any special behaviors. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Deserted Island * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 10 they at first don't really notice until so they are about to continue walking, until they notice some rocks falling down from the cliff. The hunter looks up as a result, and catches a glimpse of something peeking out from some kind of cave in the cliff above them. The hunter couldn't get a good look at it, so they try to get into a position to see what it was. Suddenly, the thing quickly crawls out from the cave and down the cliff, before quickly leaping off and flying down at the hunter. The hunter panic dives right under the thing, which lands in the water, causing a lot of water to get kicked up. As the hunter looks back, they see the water splashing down and notice it's gone. They hear a screech from the air and look up to see the thing got back into the air. The hunter gets a better look at it and notice it's a Bird Wyvern, realizing it must be the Haganarae they have to hunt. The Haganarae spits some of its freezing spit at the hunter, which barely manages to dodge it by stumbling back from it as it freezes part of the ground and water. The hunter quickly gets back to their feet and gets ready to grab their weapon as the Haganarae lands on the ground and roars, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene Haganarae has no ecology cutscene of its own. Abilities Haganarae are large Bird Wyverns, having movement very reminiscent of its relative, Lanularae, but being more brutish while still agile thanks to being more muscular. It's capable of quickly moving around and attacking in all the ways one would expect from a Bird Wyvern of its kind. However, unlike Lanularae, Haganarae don't spit out a vile bile at threats and instead are capable of spitting out a freezing watery spit. This can quickly stop foes in their tracks due to freezing them solid on the spot. Haganarae are also capable of administering a paralytic poison through their talons in a similar fashion to Rathalos administering its poison. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: When Haganarae becomes enraged, the feathers around its neck will become ruffled and its eyes will become a more orange color. It will also breath out a breathy white smoke, similar to when someone exhales out in the cold. * Tired State: When Haganarae becomes tired, it will start drooling and it will sometimes fall over after doing some of its physical attacks and sometimes fail doing its elemental attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Haganarae cannot be affected by the Frenzy Virus and thus cannot turn Frenzied or attain the Apex State. Haganarae have also not been found in the Hyper State, but they've been found in the Tempered State. Tempered Haganarae are considered Threat Lv2 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Mounts Haganarae has a mount animation like that of Lanularae and can be mounted on three places, its head, its body and its tail. Whenever Haganarae is mounted on its head, the hunter will be located right on top of the Haganarae's head. The Haganarae will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by running or flying around and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. Whenever Haganarae is mounted on its body, the hunter will either be located right on the back of the Haganarae or hanging from either side of its body. The Haganarae will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running or flying around, by slamming the side of its body into walls and by rolling on the ground. Whenever Haganarae is mounted on its tail, the hunter will be located around the base of the tail, on top. The Haganarae will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its tail around, by running or flying around and by slamming its tail into walls or the ground. In-Game Description WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Clade: Ornithurae * Order: Saurischia * Family: Pelagornithidae * Subfamily: Haganarinae * Genus: Haganarae * Species: H. gyphornithus Haganarae are a species of Bird Wyvern that live in coastal regions and are known as the Origin Species of Lanularae. Habitat Range Haganarae have been encountered in coastal regions of differing varieties, like the Deserted Island, Frozen Seaway, Ancient Forest, Hoarfrost Reach, Tide Island, Polar Sea and Broken Archipelago. It has also been found on islands like the Jurassic Frontier, Flower Field and Lonely Island. Ecological Niche Haganarae take a position rather high in the food chain thanks to their rather large size, agility and rather dangerous abilities. They're primarily piscivorous, feeding on a variety on fish in the coastal regions they inhabit, but they've been known to prey on monsters too when necessary. Prey of the smallest variety includes Aptonoth, Baggi, Giaprey, Popo, Conga and Gargwa. Larger prey that have been known to be taken down are the likes of Great Maccao, Gypceros, Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Pukei-Pukei and Buphatox. It doesn't happen often, but Haganarae have even been known to take down monsters as strong as Gogomoa, Shogun Ceanataur, Zamtrios, Aviarctin, Llekaria, Tafakogh, Lanularae and Subodios. Haganarae do have to worry about competition from a variety of monsters which include the likes of Anorupatisu, Barioth, Forokururu, Tigrex, Gambistoma, Atozpinax, Black Brachydios, Sizzami, Zarai Mawara and Voluron. However, it'll make sure these monsters can't just drive it off or turn it into an easy meal thanks to its abilities. However, Haganarae still has to be careful about predation from powerful monsters like Elder Dragon-Level Monsters, including the likes of Espinas, Lightning Bazelgeuse and Xhi Khamaria, strong Deviants, like Burninghaze Azure Rathalos, Eternaltempest Ivory Lagiacrus and Blizzardsaw Glaze Glavenus, and the occasional Elder Dragon. Biological Adaptations Haganarae are rather large Bird Wyverns, being Flying Bird Wyverns, resembling Yian Garuga in terms of body structure, but instead being covered in feathers and having a stance more like Malfestio. As a result, Haganarae has many movements which are akin to other Bird Wyverns while being quite agile yet strong. Its wide wingspan allows it to still fly despite its relatively large size, gliding for long periods of time across waters in which it likes to quickly dive to catch fish swimming around underwater. It has sharp talons which it can utilize to pierce through the hides of its prey, but it's also capable of administering a paralytic poison this way, quickly paralyzing prey or foes. Haganarae are however most well-known for their freezing spit which they can shoot out at foes or prey trying to escape as it can quickly freeze things in place thanks to it reacting with the air, quickly spreading and freezing. Behavior Haganarae are more solitary than their relatives, Lanularae, as these Bird Wyverns have more commonly seen all alone or in small groups. They're also more aggressive as they'll attack things on sight more often than Lanularae would, even those during mating season. Haganarae generally make their nests in cliff walls, allowing their chicks to be rather safe from a variety of predators. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks High Rank Calm (Both) * Roar: Haganarae will roar at hunters in a similar fashion to Malfestio, on the ground, and in a similar fashion to Legiana, in the air. * Pin: When Haganarae pins a hunter it will do it in a similar fashion to Rathian or Rathalos. If the pin succeeds, the hunter can be afflicted with Paralysis afterwards. * Frost Blast: Haganarae will shoot a ball of freezing spit at a hunter which will leave behind an area of frost if it misses hunters, spreading very slightly. If hunters are hit directly by the ball, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Kanadeblight, and if hunters walk into the area of frost, they can be afflicted with Frozen. * Frost Blast Bombardment: Haganarae will shoot a large amount of small balls of freezing spit at hunters, spreading them out across an area, and each leaving behind a small area of frost if it misses hunters. If hunters are hit directly by the blasts, they can be knocked down and afflicted with Kanadeblight, and if hunters walk into the area of frost, they can be afflicted with Frozen. * Triple Frost Blast: Haganarae will shoot three balls of freezing spit in a row towards hunters in a similar fashion to Rathian, leaving behind areas of frost if they miss hunters. If hunters are hit directly by the blasts, they can be knocked away and afflicted with Kanadeblight, and if hunters walk into the area of frost, they can be afflicted with Frozen. * Tail Upswing: Haganarae will swing its tail upwards at a hunter in a similar manner to Rathian or Rathalos which can knock them upwards. (Ground) * Bite: Haganarae will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Side Bite: Haganarae will try to bite a hunter from either side which can knock them down. * Peck: Haganarae will try to peck a hunter in a similar fashion to Yian Kut-Ku, which can knock them down. * Twin Side Bite: Haganarae will try to bite a hunter from both sides in a row which can knock them down. * Talon Swipe: Haganarae will lift either of its legs up and swipe its talons at a hunter which can knock them down and might cause Paralysis. * Spin Bite: Haganarae will turn around towards a hunter when it's facing away from them and try to bite them, like Yian Kut-Ku. This attack can knock hunters down. * Stomp: Haganarae will try to stomp either of its legs down onto a hunter which can knock them down and might cause Paralysis. * Wing Swipe: Haganarae will swipe either of its wings at a hunter which can knock them down. * Head Swing: Haganarae will swing its head towards a hunter from either side which can knock them down. * Wing Swing: Haganarae will swing either of its wings at a hunter while also turning with the swing, in a similar fashion to Malfestio. This attack can knock hunters down. * Tail Swipe: Haganarae will swipe its tail at a hunter which can knock them down. * Tail Swing: Haganarae will swing its tail at a hunter while also turning with the swing, in a similar fashion to Rathalos or Rathian. This attack can knock hunters down. * Repeated Stomping: Haganarae will repeatedly stomp the ground in a similar fashion to Yian Kut-Ku which can knock hunters away. * Rapid Stomping: Haganarae will rapidly and repeatedly stomp the ground in a similar fashion to Silver Hypnocatrice which can knock hunters away. This attack will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. * Charge: Haganarae will quickly run towards a hunter and try to slam itself into them which can knock them away. (Air) * Diving Scratches: Haganarae will quickly fly down towards a hunter and try to scratch them with its talons in a similar fashion to Rathalos which can knock them down and might cause Paralysis. * Dive Bomb: Haganarae will quickly fly down towards a hunter, try to scratch them a couple times with its talons before landing and skidding across the ground. This attack can knock hunters down and cause Paralysis. * Flying Charge: Haganarae will quickly fly towards a hunter and try to slam itself into them in a fashion akin to Rathalos. This attack can knock hunters away. * Corkscrew: Haganarae will do a corkscrew or aileron roll towards hunters in a similar fashion to Legiana which can knock hunters away. Enraged (Both) * Freezing Bomb: Haganarae will shoot out a large ball of its freezing spit in an arc towards a hunter which will leave a large area of frost on the ground which will spread out. If hunters are hit directly by the ball, they can be knocked away and afflicted with Kanadeblight, and if hunters walk into the area of frost, they can be afflicted with Frozen. (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP G-Rank Calm (Both) WIP (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP Enraged (Both) WIP (Ground) WIP (Air) WIP Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts WIP Shiny Drops Material Items WIP Slinger Ammo WIP